


A Moment

by kansouame



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet written for the picture prompts given to me by stalkerbunny.  It's a little bit of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stalkerbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stalkerbunny).



  
This little ficlet was written for [](http://stalkerbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**stalkerbunny**](http://stalkerbunny.livejournal.com/) because she did this amazing picture found  <http://stalkerbunny.livejournal.com/71949.html#cutid1>

I was so honored that I offered to do a fic for her if she gave me a prompt. Being the artist that she is, she sent me two picture prompts. After mulling over them for a couple weeks a ficlet came out of my brain.

Here are the prompts and below them the ficlet.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/kansouame/pic/0000f63r/)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/kansouame/pic/0000gx0s/)

Sitting on the stoop of the small house where he lived, Gojyo once again stuck his nose into the bouquet of white roses he had purchased from the flower shop on the corner. The sweet smell surrounded his senses as he inhaled deeply. He had googled the meaning of flowers earlier that day and had been drawn not only to the idea that white roses meant something pure but also that they alluded to secrecy. Gojyo had a secret: a secret he had held close to his heart for so long. He had decided that this was the moment. The time to tell the object of his affection about his feelings… to confess.

He leaned against the green painted door, remembering the moment he had realized he had found the person who made his heart beat a little faster. It had been a regular day at school. During 'B' Lunch, Gojyo had been assigned the task of checking the roof for anyone hanging out, necking, smoking… doing the usual things teenagers did. It wasn't much different from what he did every day when he chased the kids out from under the bleachers during his gym class. Catching the little delinquents as they begged, "Please Sensei, don't report us," always made him give in and let them go with a warning, telling them to not get caught again. The fact that he was such a push-over was probably the reason he was one of the more popular teachers. He had been on his way down from the roof when he ran into Hakkai-sensei. Literally…

They had gone down in a tangle of limbs, Hakkai barely saving his notes from scattering all over the stairway. The dark-haired English teacher had angrily gripped Gojyo's leg in an effort to keep it from smacking him in the face, and shoved it away. Gojyo had broken into peals of laughter at the look on Hakkai's face, causing the man to smile sheepishly at him. It was that smile that had taken his breath away. Gojyo had known at that moment he was lost.

Gojyo had invited Hakkai up to the teacher's lounge for coffee and they had talked all through the rest of lunch. In the weeks that followed, Gojyo had managed to wiggle his way into a friendship with the quiet man. He had discovered that underneath that shaggy brown hair was not only an ingenious mind but also a warm soul. Just being in the man's company, he felt happy and whole. Every moment that they talked or just sat side-by-side was one of contentment for him. It was something he wanted to continue and it led him to the decision to tell the man who held his heart how he felt.

Getting to his feet, Gojyo swept his red hair from his eyes and peered down the street. Hakkai should be walking past soon, if he kept to his normal schedule. Gojyo had learned one thing about Hakkai, the man was punctual. The fragrance of the roses wafted up as he inhaled but his fingers itched to do something, so he lit a smoke. He turned his head and a smile spread across his face when he saw a familiar figure strolling around the corner towards him. The smile froze when he registered that Hakkai was not alone. Hanging on his arm was a pretty, young woman; as they came closer he recognized her as, Kanan, the French teacher from school. The dead weight in the middle of his chest did not keep the small smile from his lips as he propped the bouquet on his shoulder and nodded to the couple, forcing his feet to move as if he had somewhere to go. Hakkai didn't meet Gojyo's eyes as they walked past or even smile in acknowledgement. Gojyo saw the girl grip Hakkai's arm more tightly as they continued on their way. When Gojyo reached the corner, realizing that he had no where to go, his eyes moved back to the roses… white roses. A symbol of his secret… a secret he would keep. The moment had passed.  


 _  
**A Moment**   
_


End file.
